Between the Lines
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Mared knew he was different. With old wounds reopened and peace hard to find can they find a way to each other?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer / I don't own Hinterland (y Gwyll). BBC Wales and s4C own all. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.

Between the lines

Mared sat on the edge of her bed as she thought about the case they had been working on. One more tragedy weighing on their souls. She didn't think she would ever be able to forget the scream that had pierced the air as the mother had been informed her only son was dead. She had seen the pain flash through Tom's eyes - as he had delivered the news. Running a hand over her face she had no idea how a parent could go on after finding out that their precious child was lost forever. Sighing she realised how lucky she was that Elin was healthy and safe. Her only child sleeping peacefully in her own room was more reassuring than any words could be. Glancing at her mobile phone she picked it up as the screen flashed that another text message arrived.

'U ok?'

She smiled. Tom was not the easiest man to get along with. He had arrived from London full of anger, haunted and determined to isolate himself. He had immediately made an impression. He cared. Genuinely cared about the team - although it did annoy her when he treated Lloyd and Sian as overgrown school kids. She glanced at the message once more.

"Yes. Go to sleep."

She pressed the send button; knowing he would be in his caravan, wide awake and brooding over the case. It was what he did. DCI Mathias had been like a whirlwind to the small CID. She knew few people other than her knew about the insomnia, the divorce and loss of a child that haunted him. His daughter's death had destroyed him. Her heart broke for the man who had somehow managed to get under her skin in a way no other had. She picked up the phone, wondering if she should call him. The screen flashing that another text message had arrived stopped her in her tracks.

"No chance. Get some rest x"

"I'm coming over." She pressed send before she could stop herself.

"No. Stay there. Elin needs you."

She read the words, desperately wanting to see him but knowing he was right. She smiled slightly.

"She's sleeping. Mam & Dad are here. I'm coming over." She stood up; picking up her jacket before leaving the house. She could imagine the exhaustion on his face and the resigned look when he realised there was nothing he could do to stop her. The haunted, gruff exterior was just that. He wasn't the bull in a china shop Prosser had pegged him as. Impulsive, infuriating and pigheaded - yes but he was also a father that had lost his baby, a copper that felt for every victim and their families. Beneath all the bluster was a good man. She knew that. She just wondered if he did.

Xxxxx

A/N please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Her

Tom sighed. He was exhausted, the case had hit them all hard. The murder of a young person was always hard to take - it had hit him hard and he had seen the way Mared had looked at him when the boy's mother had collapsed in grief. Sending Mared a text had been a reaction. He wanted to check she was ok, to hear from a friendly person. What he didn't understand was why Mared Rhys even bothered with him. He was damaged, broken, half the man he had been. He sighed; getting up to fill the kettle he could help but think about the dark haired detective with the bright red overcoat and a heart of gold.

Xxxxx

The rain battered the small car as she drove towards the coast. She had been worried about Tom since the case had landed on their desks. A drowning of a teenage boy. Harry, the only son of Dewi and Mair Roberts had been murdered. The killer was awaiting trial but she knew that couldn't be the end of it for Tom. It was too close to home.

She parked the small car on the edge of the grass before heading down towards the caravan. Her mind was still focused on the man inside. She had no idea what he washing through. She knew he blamed himself for so much that wasn't his fault. What she didn't know was how or when her feelings towards him had changed. Resentment had given way to acceptance, friendship, respect and now? Now she didn't know. Didn't want to analyse what she felt - apart from a need to see him. Reaching the caravan she stopped; aware the lights were on and the main door open. Tom stepped down from the doorway, rushing towards her - getting himself soaked in the process. Mared was about to admonish him when he reached her.

"Mared."

"Hi." She looked in his eyes as he held his coat tighter to him.

"You shouldn't have come. You'll catch your death in this lot." He smiled slightly.

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes. Yes it does. You do." He pulled her into his arms as she hugged him back tightly, burying her head in his shoulder. She felt him tighten his hold on her. This damaged, angry man needed her as much as she needed him. In that moment that was all that mattered.

"Tom." She whispered as he kissed her soaking wet hair. He nodded, tilting her face up to look at him. He kissed her gently, unable to stop himself as she let her ice cold fingers find their way to his hair, anchoring them together as she deepened the kiss. He pulled away first, needing oxygen as she bit her lip.

"Cmon." Tom smiled slightly. "Inside. I can't have catching your death out here. I need you too much."

"Do you?"

"Always." He held her gaze before taking her hand and leading her inside.

Xxxxxx

A/n please review. Should I write more Hinterland (y Gwyll) stories?


End file.
